


Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht

by va_di_pa



Series: Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, endoftheworld
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Wie schon der Titel sagt ist das ein Gedicht zum Thema Weltuntergang.
Series: Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663477





	Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht

Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht

Wie die Flut dein Heim zerstört.  
Wie die Nacht am Tag beginnt.

Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht

Ein heißer Wind verbrennt die Saat,  
verbrennt das Land,  
verbrennt die Hand.

Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht

Die Bäume fallen auf trockenen Boden  
Stöhnend  
Langsam

Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht

Spuckende Vulkane.  
Bebender Boden.  
Narben auf dem Land.

Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht

Menschen fallen in die Tiefe.  
Tiere sind vergessen.

Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht

Höllenfeuer steigt empor,  
verschlingt die letzten Überreste.

Sahst die Welt dem Untergang geweiht


End file.
